1. Field
Example embodiments provide an organic semiconductor polymer, an organic thin film transistor, and an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A flat panel display, e.g., a liquid crystal display (LCD), an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display, or an electrophoretic display, includes multiple pairs of field generating electrodes and an electro-optical active layer interposed therebetween. The liquid crystal display (LCD) includes an electro-optical active layer of a liquid crystal layer, and the organic light emitting diode (OLED) display includes an electro-optical active layer of an organic emission layer.
One of paired field generating electrodes is generally connected to a switching element and applied with an electrical signal, and the electro-optical active layer transforms the electrical signal to an optical signal to display an image.
The flat panel display includes a three-terminal element of a thin film transistor (TFT) as a switching element, and it also includes a gate line transferring a scan signal for controlling the thin film transistor and a data line transferring a data signal to be applied to a pixel electrode.
Among the thin film transistors, an organic thin film transistor (OTFT) including an organic semiconductor, e.g., a low molecule or a polymer, instead of the inorganic semiconductor, e.g., silicon (Si), has been researched.
The organic thin film transistor may be shaped in a fiber or a film form according to the organic material characteristic, and so has drawn attention as a core element for a flexible display device. The organic thin film transistor may be manufactured using a solution process, e.g., inkjet printing, and may be more easily applied to a large area flat panel display where a deposition process has a limit.